Full-duplex antennas require high isolation between transmit (Tx) and receive (Rx) ports as data transmission and reception can occur at the same time at the same frequency. As a result of full-duplex transmission and reception the signal being transmitted can have the potential to overwhelm the other signals being received. In Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MIMO) array antenna implementations the antenna elements are arranged on a finite ground plane and within a relatively low profile (i.e., depth of the antenna), which imposes space limitations to the antenna design and element positioning and orientation. Accordingly, designs and implementations which can achieve high isolation between Tx and Rx ports within a limited space are desired.